


Earth and Air

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bottom Bolin, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Smut, top tenzin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bolin never would have expected Tenzin to pin him down and fuck him. He would have never guessed that by the nights end, he would be calling Tenzin "daddy."
Relationships: Bolin/Tenzin (Avatar)
Kudos: 4





	Earth and Air

**Author's Note:**

> Bolin and Opal never got together.

The war was finally over. peace had been restored. After Kuvira surrendered, Varrick and Zhu Li had the most beautiful wedding on air temple island.

The much needed celebration lasted late into the night, and everyone had a lot to drink. As the music died down, and the last of the ferries left the island, Bolin and Mako parted ways. Mako had taken the ferry to the camp where the republic city police officers were staying, and Bolin made his way to the dormitories where Tenzin was letting him stay.

Bolin had been hoping to say goodnight to Korra and Asami too, but they were nowhere to be seen.

As Bolin reached the male dormitories courtyard, he spotted a hunched figure sitting on the steps. The starry sky, and the yellowish glow of the newly opened spirit portal illuminated the arrow on the figure's bald head. Tenzin sat with his face in his hands, shoulder shaking.

"What's wrong Tenzin?" Bolin asked, taking a seat on the steps next to the airbender.

Tenzin sat up in surprise, wiping his eyes on his sleeves. "Good evening Bolin," he said softly. "I apologize, I thought I was alone."

Even sitting, Tenzin was taller than Bolin. Perhaps it was the alcohol talking, but Bolin had never noticed how wide his shoulders were.

"No need to be sorry Tenzin... Sir." Bolin added as an afterthought. "What's the matter?"

Tenzin smiled at Bolin's formality. He had always liked the kid. He liked the way his eyes lit up when he laughed, and the way his hair always seemed to stick up in the back... "I'm just so tired... of Pema." Tenzin said flatly.

"Oh..." Bolin said, unable to mask his surprise. "What do you mean?"

"It's a... rather personal matter," Tenzin started. He rushed to continue before Bolin could apologize. "I'll talk to you about it, if you agree to keep it only between us."

Bolin nodded, and Tenzin continued. "I always knew that I would be the last airbender after my father died. I could never have foreseen that by opening the spirit portals, Korra would have revived the Air Nation..." Tenzin wiped his eyes again. Bolin tentatively put a hand on the older man's shoulder, noticing as he did, how hard Tenzin's shoulder muscles were.

"I love my children," Tenzin continued. "But if I had known, I never would have live my life like this... Pema and I... We had children out of obligation. But I never wanted to be with her like that... And tonight we... we split up."

"What do you mean?" Bolin asked, unable to hide his shock.

"I told her tonight that I'd never been attracted to women," He said flatly.

"Oh," Said Bolin in surprise. "I didn't know that."

Nodding, Tenzin continued. "She was incredibly understanding. She said I needed to be free to live the way I wanted now... Of course I'll still be there for my family... but I believe I hurt her a great deal."

Bolin wrapped his strong arms around the older man, and Tenzin hugged him tightly.

"You would have been miserable forever if you kept it a secret," Bolin said. "I totally understand where you're coming from... I was scared to tell Mako."

Tenzin leaned back in surprise. "You're gay?"

"I'm bi," Bolin corrected. "I've never been with a man before though..." Bolin blushed a deep red.

Tenzin's demeanor changed at once. "Do you want to?" He asked, his voice deeper than usual.

Bolin blinked in surprise, then after a moment he nodded. 

"Follow me, son," Tenzin said. They stood together, and Bolin followed Tenzin up the steps to the door. As the climbed the stairs to the top floor of the dormitory, Bolin couldn’t help but notice how wide Tenzin’s shoulder were. His arms were thick with muscle and his ass was round and looked firm as well.

They made there way into the dormitory. No one occupied the room, though the bed was large enough for two people. Bolin turned to face Tenzin.

"Do you want me to fuck you Bolin?" Tenzin asked.

Bolin was shocked at his bluntness. Bolin had always found Tenzin attractive, though he never would have thought he'd find himself in this situation.

Nodding shyly, Bolin began to unbutton the clasps on his shirt. Tenzin stepped forward, undoing the ties on his own robes. When both had removed their shirts, Tenzin put a rough hand on Bolin's waist, and another on the back of his neck, bulling him tight to his chest. Bolin rested his hands on Tenzin's hairy chest muscles.

Tenzin leaned down to kiss the shorter boy. He wasted no time in prying Bolin s mouth open with his tongue. As Tenzin explored Bolin's mouth with his tongue, Bolin ran his hands up and down the airbender's torso. Though Tenzin was nearing 50, years of airbending and training, had sculpted large hard muscles. His chest was huge.

Their lips parted, only so they could both remove their pants. Tenzin pushed Bolin onto the bed and stood above him, both wearing nothing besides their underwear.

Bolin's breath caught in his throat as he took in the man above him. His arrow climbing over his scalp, fell gracefully down his muscled back, disappearing into the crack of his round ass. They continued down, wrapping around his thick thighs to where they came to points on the top of his feet. On hi arms, the tattoos started under his hair armpits, and wrapped around his huge biceps, ending on the backs of his hands.

"Take them off," said Tenzin, gesturing to Bolin's underwear. They both removed their underwear. Bolin's eyes followed Tenzin's happy trail down past the thick unkempt bush. His eyes widened as he took in Tenzin's cock. The 10 inch monster stood erect, thicker than he knew possible.

Tenzin stepped forward. "This," he said, giving Bolin's smaller 7 inch member a squeeze, "belongs to me."

His cock still in Tenzin's hand, Bolin spun on the bed so that he was laying with his feet towards the wall, and his head dangling off the edge of the bed.

"Good boy," Tenzin murmured, using his hand to guide his cock into Bolin's open mouth.

Tenzin moaned as he filled Bolin's hot mouth. He stoked Bolin's cock, urging him to relax his throat. Bolin obliged, struggling not to gag as Tenzin's pubes brushed his chin.

Tenzin leaned forward, taking Bolin's cock in his mouth. As he sucked, he thrust his hips in Bolin's mouth. Bolin relished the feel of his heavy balls slapping his forehead.

After a few minutes Tenzin stood up, removing his manhood from Bolin's mouth. Bolin gasped and coughed loudly, realizing how out of breath he had been. Tenzin got to his knees, and using his hands, he roughly moved Bolin’s jaw towards his mouth. Bolin was expecting another kiss, but Tenzin surprised him. He spat in Bolin’s mouth. "Swallow it," he growled. Bolin did as he was told, and Tenzin spat in his mouth twice more, before getting back on his feet.

"All fours," Tenzin commanded.

Bolin obeyed, spinning onto his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Tenzin. "I've never done this before," Bolin said, looking back at Tenzin shyly.

"I'll go slow at first," said Tenzin. "I'll prepare you the right way, so I don't have to slow down once I start." Tenzin smirked, the spat into his hand. He slicked up his fingers and worked one digit into Bolin's ass. Bolin moaned at the sensation.

"That's it baby," Tenzin said as he inserted another. He stretched Bolin's hole, moving and turning his fingers inside him. He smirked when Bolin gasped.

"Found it," Tenzin said with a grin.

Adding a third finger, Tenzin moved in and out, stimulating Bolin's prostate. After a few minutes, he added a fourth. Bolin moaned when Tenzin removed his fingers.

"I think you're ready for something a lot bigger," Tenzin said, sending shivers down Bolin's spine. He lined his cock up with Bolins hole, and spat on his cock again. "Once I get going, I'm going to fuck you pretty rough," Tenzin warned, before pushing in.

Bolin gasped as tears filled his eyes. Tenzin was so big, that he automatically moved forward, away from the massive cock.

"Don't pull away from it," Tenzin growled lightly. He placed his hands on Bolin's hips, holding him firmly in place. "Relax. You won't adjust until you let me in."

The head of his cock still in Bolin's ass, Tenzin kept a tight hold on Bolin's hips while Bolin dropped his torso, hugging the pillow. He took a few deep breath's before nodding for Tenzin to continue.

Tenzin pushed his cock in the rest of the way, sheathing himself fully in Bolin's ass. Bolin gasped loudly and hugged the pillow tighter. Tenzin held Bolin's hips in place, as he squirmed to adjust to the width.

Guiding Bolin to move with his hands, Tenzen pulled out halfway, before sliding back inside the earthbender.

Tenzin bit his lip, watching his cock send vibrations through Bolin's bubble butt. Acting on a sudden impulse, Tenzin raised one hand high in the air, and smacked Bolin's ass. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to draw a shout from Bolin.

Tenzin struggled to maintain a slow pace while Bolin adjusted to his thickness. After a few minutes he couldn't stand to wait any longer.

"You'd better bite that pillow, boy," Tenzin growled in a deep voice. Before Bolin could respond, Tenzin snapped his hips out and back in, thrusting at least twice as fast and hard as before.

Bolin shouted, and bit into the pillow, to keep from clenching his teeth too hard, as Tenzin fucked him with a new vigor. He reached one hand down to grip his half hard cock. Tenzin was ducking him so hard that it was almost too painful for him to get fully hard. The sound of Tenzin’s balls smacking Bolin's ass filled the room, along with Bolin's moans of pain and pleasure. Tenzin fucked Bolin in that position mercilessly for 15 minutes. Despite the frequent pain, Bolin whined when Tenzin finally pulled out.

"On your back," Tenzin commanded, and Bolin obeyed, flipping over in an instant. Lifting Bolin's ankles high, Tenzin lined himself up, and thrust into Bolin again. Tenzin climbed onto the bed now, so he was squatting on top of Bolin. Pushing Bolin's ankles further back, he rammed into the boy’s prostate. His hips had never moved so fast.

"I'm going to cum," Bolin cried, tears in his eyes. Hot jizz splashed over his stomach, as Tenzin sped up.

Tenzin thrust harder through Bolin's orgasm, relishing the feel of the boy tightening around him. Though Bolin was already spent, Tenzin wanted to keep fucking the boy for as long as he could. He fucked Bolin harder and harder, for an additional ten minutes. Bolin moaned and sobbed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Tenzin leaned down and kissed Bolin as he reached his peak.

He shot load after load into the boy, releasing a stream of cum for at least a minute. He fell on top of him, breathless, too exhausted to move.

"I'm going to be hard all night," Tenzin said. "You belong to me now, Bolin.”

Bolin hummed happily, squeezing the older man on top of him. "I’m all yours."

"I expect you to be in my bed every night from now on," Tenzin said.

"Yes sir," Bolin whispered.

"I intend to fuck you every night before we sleep," Tenzin went on. "And if I wake up in the middle of the night with a hard on, I’m going to put my cock in your ass, whether you’re awake or not."

"Tenzin?" Bolin asked hesitantly.

"Yes, boy?" Tenzin asked.

"Can I call you daddy?" Bolin asked in a whisper.

Smirking, Tenzin flipped Bolin over so that he way lying flat on his stomach. He lined his cock up with Bolin’s tight hole again, and forced himself inside the boy. Bolin gasped and cried out, as he felt Tenzin’s hips against his ass.

"You belong to daddy now" Tenzin growled in his ear.


End file.
